


Come Home

by hanyou_elf



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, M/M, Romance, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-04
Updated: 2012-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-28 21:58:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/312605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanyou_elf/pseuds/hanyou_elf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke has to wait. And it's one of the hardest things he has to do, especially as he watches the towers fall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Home

**Author's Note:**

> A quick warning before reading the story: this does deal with 9/11. It’s about a firefighter and his lover. Nothing up close and personal because I’m no firefighter who dealt with the carnage of that day, but it is a part of this story.

 “Morning!” Naruto murmured softly to his sleeping lover. He was always awake first. Sasuke was a quick riser, but he hated the mornings with a passion. Naruto was a firefighter. He woke easy and fell asleep quickly. He took the best sleep he could get when he fell asleep. He was always full of energy, no matter how much or how little he’d slept. Sasuke was a student, but morning and late-night alarms had trained him to waking early and alert when Naruto left the bed.

Smirking mischievously, Naruto rolled onto his knees and stared down at his beautiful lover. Somehow, he’d managed to score Sasuke as a lover. Sasuke had raven black hair he wore long and spiked in the back and pale, pale, flawless skin. His eyes were depthless, almost black in their dark color, his lips perfectly portioned. Naruto loved the black snake that slithered up his right hand, from the wrist and the nearly tribal circle- three dots and a lot of squiggly lines- on his shoulder. At night, when Naruto came home, he loved the way Sasuke looked with his thin reading glasses on.

Sasuke was everything Naruto wasn’t. The only thing that even kept him going sometimes was Sasuke’s happiness. It’s why they both wore promise rings on their left fingers. Naruto had given Sasuke that ring on his own birthday, the year they’d graduated high school. They were completely dedicated to each other. One day, Sasuke would be a teacher, but until then, he was an excellent fireman’s partner.

Checking the clock, it was only a little after eight-thirty, Naruto grinned. It was Tuesday, Sasuke had a ten o’clock class today so the clock was set for nine, but what were a few extra minutes awake? He threw their blankets off of the bed, overjoyed by the fact that Sasuke was still naked from last night. If he wasn’t careful, Sasuke would call him a best. But he couldn’t help it! And it was as though Sasuke’s body knew Naruto’s intentions and was helping out, or that it had happened to him so much that he almost unconsciously expected it… He was blessed with a beautiful body, and his body was excited- evidenced by the morning’s erection. How could Naruto help out as much as possible? Especially since he loved Sasuke.

Naruto wrapped his lips around his lover’s excited flesh. It was salty and tasted purely of Sasuke. He lowered his head and was lifting it back up when a hand grabbed a handful of blond hair. A throaty groan rose and Naruto lowered his head again, letting his tongue play along the hardened flesh.

“Nnn… Naruto,” Sasuke groaned, tightening his hold on the blond head.

Naruto didn’t answer he merely shifted, lifting his head. Raising his eyes to look up at Sasuke, he couldn’t help but smirk at the look of pleasure. His eyes were closed, his teeth digging into his bottom lip. He let the erection go and kissed Sasuke’s pale pelvis, his hands trailing up the pale, lithe body. Sasuke’s raven black eyes were staring up at him, unfocused and silently begging.

“Morning beautiful,” Naruto murmured, moving so he could kiss his lover. “How are you?”

“I’d be better if you’d finish this,” Sasuke growled.

Naruto didn’t answer again. He pressed his lips to Sasuke’s, invading his lover’s mouth with his tongue, tasting him again. While his tongue danced with Sasuke’s, his hand danced over Sasuke’s erection.

He broke the kiss and murmured into Sasuke’s ear, “Shall I fuck you or blow you?”

Before Sasuke could answer, Naruto’s work phone and pager rang. The blond groaned as he rolled off of his lover and picked it up from the bedside table. “Sorry baby,” he whispered before answering, “Hello?”

Sasuke waited impatiently while Naruto simply listened. His face was a mix of horror and something that Sasuke couldn’t identify. Whatever was going on, it wasn’t going to be very good. It was something serious.

“I’ll be there in like… thirty minutes,” Naruto promised and hung up the phone. Turning to his pale lover, he took a deep breath and whispered, “I have to go baby. A plane just crashed into the North Tower downtown.”

Shock flooded Sasuke’s body and he nodded slowly. He understood. Naruto was a firefighter. This was unprecedented and probably all the departments were working today. “I know,” Sasuke sighed. He stood and watched as the blond dressed hastily. He pulled his own pajama pants on- pants that Naruto had thrown into the furthest corner last night- and went into the living room.

He hated watching Naruto dress for a job, hated watching him leave. Everyday was a new opportunity to be hurt. Turning the TV on, Sasuke watched as the Tower burned on the news. The reporter was saying something, but Sasuke had muted the TV so he couldn’t hear her. Naruto was going to do something about this, but what he could do, Sasuke didn’t even know. This monstrosity of steel and concrete was aflame and Naruto was going to help.

He was biting at his thumb when Naruto emerged from their bedroom, dressed completely in black, his golden skin bright against the dark color. He wore a tank and tight black pants, his black work boots already tied into place. “Sasuke,” Naruto murmured, placing his hands on Sasuke’s shoulders. “I’ll be okay. Nothing else’ll happen today.”

Sasuke turned around, letting his head rest against Naruto’s chest. “Naruto, you have to come back to me,” he whispered.

“Of course I will. I have to finish what I started.”

“Sasuke hugged him tightly. “I love you,” he whispered.

“Shit!” Naruto answered him. Sasuke looked up sharply and turned to the TV that Naruto was staring at. Together they watched a second plane hit the South Tower. “Shit, I have to go, I love you.”

“Come home,” Sasuke whispered softly, letting his lover go. “Come back to me.”

Naruto kissed Sasuke deeply, hugged him tightly and ran out the door. He was a firefighter and for him, this was nothing more than a big fire.

Alone, Sasuke fell onto the couch. He wasn’t leaving until he knew that Naruto was back into their home and his arms. He didn’t know what was going on, didn’t understand what it meant. The Towers had been hit by planes, it was more than mere coincidence. He didn’t know what it meant for Naruto, what would happen, but he knew he had to pray now. It was all he could do.

He bit at his fingernail as the TV silently played the scene out, over and over again, showing different angles of the Towers burning. Large gray plumes of smoke billowed from each tower. Sasuke was horrified by what he watched. It was something out of a nightmare. He didn’t know what was happening anymore. He didn’t know what anyone could do to save this atrocity, but he prayed that Naruto was safe.

-.-.-.-.-

Nearly an hour had passed since Naruto had left. The two towers had been burning the entire time, and a third plane had hit the Pentagon building. Sasuke was pacing the living room floor, waiting for Naruto to call, to text him something. His arms were crossed over his chest and he could barely think. Absently, he played with the silver ring that Naruto had put on his hand.

As he glanced at the TV, he watched the South Tower fall. It just… it just crumpled, falling into a great pile of debris, plumes of smoke, and dust filling the air. Sasuke fell to his knees, his hands before him.

“Don’t take Naruto! Please don’t take him! You’ve taken everyone else, but please, don’t take Naruto!” Sasuke begged aloud, praying. He didn’t know which deity he was praying to, he just knew that he couldn’t lose Naruto. “I know it’s selfish, but you’ve taken everyone else! Don’t take Naruto! Please, just let him come home!”

He sat back on his butt and pulled his knees to his chest. He bowed his head and cried. Confusion and fear gripped his heart and he didn’t know what would happen. He’d never seen anything like it before and he knew Naruto would be gone all day. He cried, cried for his fear, cried for those that were lost, and cried for everything that was going on. He hadn’t prayed since his entire family had died on their way to his middle school’s graduation ceremony. This though, this was special. How could he not cry for this?

As he kneeled, the TV continued to broadcast. He’d couldn’t stop watching, taking in the carnage of his city. As he watched, the North Tower followed its companion.

Sasuke groaned fearfully. “Naruto,” he whispered, clenching his hands tightly together. “You have to come back, you promised you would.”

He didn’t want to be here anymore. Didn’t want to see the destruction anymore. He didn’t want to see anything else about it right now. Standing, he moved to turn it off and froze. The second Tower’s falling had enveloped the Trade Center complex in smoke and debris and all of downtown was enshrouded in its deathly plume.

Four plane crashes, and two symbolic buildings downed. Whoever initiated this must have been dancing in pleasure. Sasuke turned the TV off, unwilling to watch anymore. He couldn’t. His lover was there, somewhere, and until he came back home, nobody would know anything.

Turning on his heel, Sasuke plodded back to their room and crawled into their bed. He curled against the headboard, Naruto’s favorite pillow against his chest, his nose buried in it. He loved the smell of Naruto. The blond was a firefighter, his job was to protect people, to risk himself at every opportunity to protect people. This was the biggest risk of all and Sasuke couldn’t watch, he had to wait in horrified silence for the vivacious blond to return.

He closed his eyes and let his mind wander, unwilling to let his mind fall into a fatalistic train of thoughts.

He’d met Naruto on the first day of high school. The blond had been brilliantly obvious with his golden hair and orange t-shirt. He’d bumped into Sasuke, helped him up, and hadn’t stopped talking. Three months before that, Sasuke had lost his entire family. To honor them, he’d sucked it up, continued schooling and moved past his grieving. And having Naruto around, seemed to make things easier.

 _”Name’s Naruto Uzumaki,” the blond had introduced himself after a long tirade about school food. “You are?”_

 _“Sasuke Uchiha,” he’d answered._

 _“I like your name,” Naruto declared. He threw his arm around Sasuke’s shoulders and said, “We’ll be good friends, won’t we?”_

 _“You won’t get anywhere being so optimistic all the time,” Sasuke mumbled. “You’re too loud. Just, try to be a bit quieter.”_

 _“You’re awful blunt, aren’t you?” Naruto groused. “You play anything?”_

 _“No.”_

 _“I play football. Defensive tackle,” Naruto gloated. At Sasuke’s confused stare, he asked, “Do you know anything about football?”_

 _“No.”_

 _“What do you do for fun?”_

 _“Read, write.”_

 _“Boring!” Naruto cried dramatically. “Look, we’ve got practice after school today. Come watch and I’ll help you learn about the game, okay?”_

 _“If you read any book I give you, I’ll watch you play,” Sasuke agreed._

 _“Yay!”_

 _That had started their long, long friendship._

 _-.-.-.-.-_

 _Their senior year, with Naruto reading more voraciously than ever and Sasuke eagerly cheering for the Patriots and Naruto as he played, Naruto decided to change their relationship. Sasuke had no problem admitting to the fact that he was gay. Naruto had no problem admitting to the fact that he liked whatever looked good, that he was an equal opportunity man. And he was very vocal about the fact that he was very, very interested in his best friend._

 _Sasuke and Naruto had been inseparable since their freshman year. They complemented each other and they drove the other completely insane. Naruto still read books from Sasuke and Sasuke routinely attended Naruto’s practices and games. It was after a practice that Naruto finally said something._

 _“Sasuke,” Naruto purred, stretching out on the bleachers. “Do you like me?”_

 _“Of course I do. I’m still around, aren’t I?” Sasuke asked in return._

 _“No, I mean seriously like me. Like, go out with me like me?”_

 _Sasuke blushed and looked away. “Are you asking me out idiot?”_

 _“Yeah, after the game tomorrow, go out on a date with me,” Naruto murmured._

 _“Okay.”_

 _Naruto’s face broke apart in a brilliant smile. “Kiss me,” he asked softly. Sasuke rolled his eyes, but obeyed anyway. He bent forward and pressed his lips to Naruto’s. There was no shock when he friend’s tongue invited him to more. He accepted and closed his eyes as their tongues twined._

 _When they broke apart, Naruto grabbed Sasuke’s hand and stated very plainly, “You’re mine now. You’re my boyfriend.”_

 _All Sasuke could do was nod. It was the most unusual way he’d ever been asked out, but he wouldn’t have changed it for the world. It was perfectly Naruto._

The first time they’d had sex, Naruto had been so gentle, incredibly attentive to Sasuke. Sasuke had never known him to be so thorough, but he loved every second of it. Sasuke smiled as he thought about it. Naruto was his high school sweetheart, Naruto knew everything about Sasuke and he’d demonstrated how much he knew about pleasure their first time.

 _”Are you sure?” Naruto asked, pulling Sasuke’s shirt off. The pale boy was straddling the other, his legs clamped powerfully around Naruto. Both were horny, but Naruto wasn’t going to do it if Sasuke wasn’t ready._

 _“Shut up and fuck me,” Sasuke ordered softly, pushing against Naruto’s erection._

 _Naruto needed no other invitation. He pulled his own shirt off and crashed their lips together. Rough calloused hands travelled Sasuke’s smooth skin, igniting a fire in their wake. Sasuke was too hot, too excited. He wanted Naruto in him. He wasn’t a virgin, he knew how it all worked, and he just wanted Naruto to listen to him. They broke apart for air and Naruto’s talented tongue and hand attacked Sasuke’s nipples. The poor boy, unprepared for the incredible onslaught, could only moan softly and arch into the touch._

 _“Sasuke, stand up and take your pants off,” Naruto ordered softly. When Sasuke was standing, he did the same, Naked, it was a lot more real. Naruto held a small bottle of lube and he dropped it on the bed as he gestured Sasuke to him. Sasuke could be a very commanding person, but here in the bedroom, he was almost obedient. All he wanted was to be fucked. And that’s what Naruto was there for._

 _Sasuke straddled Naruto again, his pale arms wrapped around the golden shoulders. “Fuck me Naruto. Make me scream your name.”_

 _Cocky as always, Naruto opened the lube and moistened his fingers and his hand. He pulled Sasuke’s’ head forward, claiming the perfect lips as he thrust a finger into his lover. Sasuke bit gently at Naruto as he shifted, adjusting to the intrusion. Just as he got used to it, Naruto sent a second finger in too, widening his passage just a bit._

 _Sasuke broke the kiss, his head resting on Naruto’s shoulder as he breathed heavily. It had been awhile since his slender body had accommodated another. He moved in tandem with Naruto’s fingers, enjoying the sensations. The football player was ridiculously gentle as he massaged Sasuke’s inner muscles, and just when he’d gotten used to it again, Naruto added a third._

 _A small whine fell from his petal soft lips and he clung to Naruto desperately. He was sweating with anticipation and Naruto finally- finally!- decided to play with that small bud of pleasure within him. He couldn’t help his moans, his whines of pleasure. He was so hot, he wanted to just explode._

 _“Not yet baby,” Naruto ordered, his own voice strained. “Lube me.”_

 _Shaking limbs obeyed, pouring a bit of the lubricant the golden god had handed him into his own palm. He dropped the bottle as he caressed Naruto’s erection teasingly. He stroked slowly, letting his fingernail trail slowly across the tip before stroking him fully again._

 _“Are you ready?” Naruto asked, pulling his fingers free. At Sasuke’s nod, Naruto helped guide Sasuke onto his erection, helped him support himself as he slowly filled his body with Naruto. He had to take a minute to adjust, to lift and lower himself carefully until Naruto was seated fully within him._

 _Sasuke stilled, his hands on Naruto’s shoulders, his head leaning back, looking to the heavens as his body adjusted to Naruto’s girth. He was no virgin, he knew tricks. It was just a matter of getting it done. Naruto’s rough hands passed over Sasuke’s back, trying to help him relax._

 _After what felt like an eternity, Sasuke lifted himself, nails digging into Naruto’s shoulders as his body sang in pleasure. With Naruto’s large hands on his hips, helping him move, Sasuke rode Naruto. Hard. He wanted to make his lover come, wanted to feel him deep inside of his body. He wanted the blond in every single way possible._

 _Sasuke shifted, his right hand bracing himself up on Naruto’s legs. He used the new angle as leverage and whined as the hard flesh moved within him. It was good, addictive. He clawed at Naruto’s shoulder as a calloused hand stroked his long neglected erection. It wasn’t long before he came, his ass resting on Naruto’s legs. He coated Naruto’s fingers and splattered their stomachs. His head fell back in pleasure as delicious tremors poured through him._

 _Naruto lifted his body once, twice, a third time before he came, coating Sasuke’s insides with the evidence of his own pleasure. He pulled Sasuke’s slender body against his own and hugged him tightly._

 _“You know,” Naruto panted, pressing kisses to his lover’s face and neck. “I think I love you.”_

 _“Yeah,” Sasuke agreed. He wouldn’t say it yet, couldn’t, but Naruto understood._

Sasuke hugged his pillow tight, clinging to what he could of Naruto. He could say those three cursed words now. He could open up to Naruto like he’d never opened up to anyone else before. There was something special about Naruto, something he loved and would always love about the goofy blond.

This was incredibly trying. How could Naruto be stuck in this hell-hole? How could he be fighting this disaster without Sasuke behind him? Sasuke was scared, terrified. What would happen to Sasuke if he couldn’t be with Naruto anymore? He couldn’t remember the last time he’d been without Naruto. He was addicted to Naruto, and he needed his lover.

It was weakness. It was almost childish, his need to be with Naruto. He couldn’t handle not having Naruto around. He’d been raised to be independent, but eight years with Naruto had helped him change that. Naruto’s influence had made him more human than the arrogant bastard he’d always been. He actually liked the man that Naruto had helped him to become.

He couldn’t think about this. He couldn’t think about losing Naruto. He had to think about the good times. Remembering watching Naruto come home.

 _He was sitting there, reading his newest book. It was a thrilling book, and he was immersed in it, distracting himself from Naruto’s current job. When the door opened, Sasuke looked up and smiled as he put the book down. His face shifted as he took in Naruto’s expression. The blond’s face was serious, drawn. His eyes were heavy. Sasuke couldn’t remember the last time he’d seen Naruto looking like this._

 _“Naruto?” Sasuke asked softly. “What’s the matter?”_

 _“We had a fire,” Naruto answered, shrugging._

 _“Come here,” Sasuke urged, calling his lover to him._

 _Naruto dropped his keys on the floor and his jacket on the floor before he fell against Sasuke. He straddled his lover and wrapped his arms around Sasuke’s neck. He choked softly and Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto’s strong body. If Naruto was crying, that meant something was going on._

 _“Talk to me Naruto,” Sasuke murmured, running his hands up and down his back. “Tell me what happened.”_

 _“There was a fire,” Naruto repeated. “And we did everything we could and we… there was a kid Sasuke! And everything we did for her was pointless. She… she… she was just a kid, Sasuke!” he cried desperately, clinging to Sasuke tightly, trying to make Sasuke understand the importance of it all._

 _“I’m sorry,” Sasuke whispered. He gripped onto Naruto as tightly as he could, holding onto his lover, trying to make him understand it was all going to be okay. As long as Naruto and his team had done everything they could to save the little girl, there was nothing else they could do, nothing else that could be said about it. Naruto was going to mourn for the little girl, it had to happen, but he had to understand that there was nothing else to be done._

 _“I failed her,” Naruto whispered, sobbing gently._

 _“You didn’t fail her. It was her time. That’s all there is to it. You did everything you could do, didn’t you?” Sasuke asked._

 _“We did everything we could. We tried. We tried so hard to save her,” Naruto cried. It wasn’t often that he fell apart, but when he did, it was for good reasons._

 _“Then you have to pray to God that she’s with him. That she didn’t suffer too much and that she’s with people who love her,” Sasuke answered. He held Naruto, his head resting on the blond’s. Naruto’s sobs shook them both, but Sasuke didn’t care. And he didn’t mind the wet shoulder Naruto was leaving him. “Go ahead and cry Naruto. It hurts, and I know it, but don’t dwell on it. Cry, I’m here.”_

There was something about holding his lover as he cried that validated Sasuke. He felt needed, he felt wanted and he couldn’t stop the warmth that spread through his body as he remembered the way Naruto depended on him.

Naruto needed him. And he needed Naruto. He loved his lover, his other half and he needed the blond. He was a firefighter’s lover so he knew how to wait patiently for Naruto to come home. But this was different. This was a major catastrophe, a tragedy. He wasn’t sure what to do with this. How… how could he wait and hold out hope Naruto would come back unscathed?

Even though he was familiar with waiting for Naruto, even though he knew what it was like to exercise the incredible self-control he possessed, Sasuke hated waiting. And it wasn’t always an unscathed Naruto that came home either. But if he was hurt, Naruto would always send a text to Sasuke’s cell phone, letting him know what was going on. No matter how bad it got. But he wasn’t going to get a call, or a text from Naruto today. There was far too much going on everywhere Naruto was. He wouldn’t have time to stop and text or call Sasuke.

Sasuke tightened his hold on Naruto’s pillow and closed his eyes. The last time he’d gotten a test from Naruto while he was at work was three years ago. Naruto had sent him a text with the hospital’s name in it and a promise that it really wasn’t that bad.

 _Sasuke dressed quickly, afraid of what it meant. Naruto never really admitted to how bad his injuries were, no matter what. He always wanted to appear stronger than he was. For Naruto to text him a hospital name meant it was as bad as Sasuke probably imagined it to be. He got his identification and the legal directives that gave him access to making decisions about Naruto’s treatment and the ability to see into his records, as needed._

 _When he got to the hospital, he hurried to the ER and was greeted by the group of firemen Naruto worked with everyday: Neji Hyuuga, Rock Lee, Gaara Sabaku, Kakashi Hatake, and Kiba Inuzuka. They were all familiar faces and Sasuke would almost call them friends even. He’d been to their homes and they’d been to his. Neji and Gaara were bandaged, and Kakashi was stuck in a leg cast with crutches._

 _“Where’s Naruto?” Sasuke asked softly._

 _“You know how he is. He was last to be treated. He shouldn’t be too bad,” Kiba shrugged._

 _“I have to warn you though,” Kakashi spoke up gently. “He’s going to have some scars this time. The face shield shattered as he pulled another man to safety._

 _“Is there anything else?” Sasuke asked, his heart pounding against his ribcage._

 _“A broken shoulder, probably six permanent scars across my cheeks, a strained elbow and a fractured wrist,” a familiar voice answered._

 _Sasuke whirled around and restrained himself from launching forward to wrap his arms around Naruto. Two large gauze pads covered both cheeks, smaller bandages decorated his neck and his face. He was in the black tank he’d left the house in with a large restraining set-up so he wouldn’t move his shoulder, his elbow or his wrist too much._

 _“You okay?” Sasuke asked seriously, hugging him carefully before planting a large kiss on his lips._

 _“I’m fine. We’re all good,” Naruto answered. “We’re going to be rewarded for that one.”_

 _“Come on hero,” Sasuke sighed. “Who needs a ride?” Kiba and Kakashi both raised their hands with small smiles. “Let’s go boys.”_

 _“Great job tonight you all,” Naruto said. “Keep up the great work like this and you’ll make me captain quick! I expect everyone at the station tomorrow at noon. Debriefing and lunch, got it?”_

 _“Yes sir!”_

Why couldn’t he get a text from Naruto and go to a hospital, joke around with the guys and return to normal life? Why did this have to happen now? Naruto was too important to him to lose. The worst part about living with a firefighter was having to wait for him to come home again.

But he loved Naruto, so he would do it. He would wait.

He glanced at the clock, surprised to see how late it was. It was nearly eight. He’d wasted the entire day in bed, curled around Naruto’s pillow. He unfurled and stood, moving to the living room. The blond would have to come home soon. They couldn’t keep him much longer. They couldn’t!

He sat in his favorite chair, knees to his chest as he waited impatiently for Naruto to trudge through that door. The blond would stroll through the door, pull Sasuke up, lead him to the bedroom, and finish what they’d started this morning. He waited impatiently.

-.-.-.-.-

The key in the door sounded like metallic thunder in the silence. Naruto cringed as he opened the door, taking in the normality of just being at home. Sasuke was curled into a ball in his favorite chair. The most important thing to remember was that no matter what had happened, no matter what he’d seen today, Sasuke was safe, protected from the grotesque, disturbing, mind-blowing carnage that was the complex anymore. So many dead bodies, so many ruined lives.

Since being able to get close to the collapsed buildings, his unit had put out fires, and hunted through grey debris for the lucky ones. Moving dead body after dead body tended to depress a soul.

“Sasuke?” Naruto called, his voice rough and scratchy.

The pale man awoke with a start, relief coloring his face in the dark room as he saw Naruto standing in the doorway. He stood and strode slowly to Naruto, making sure the blond was really there, was really back. “Naruto, are you… are you safe?” he asked, knowing that he would be okay.

“I have to go back in at six,” Naruto answered instead. “We… we had to help them get the… the bodies out,” Naruto whispered. He closed his blue eyes and dropped his keys. “We… we have to do it until we get the debris up and the bodies sent to… sent to the morgue.”

Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto’s body. He clung to the blond man, holding him as tightly as he could. He couldn’t understand what Naruto had seen, what Naruto had thought about, but he knew that it was a lot. “Naruto, come home to me. You’re home, come home to me,” he begged softly. He wrapped his arms around Naruto’s shoulders, pulled him to the floor. “You’re home Naruto!”

Naruto’s body stiffened before he choked as he exhaled a sobbing cry. “Sasuke,” he cried, holding onto the pale man almost painfully. He wrapped an arm around Sasuke’s neck and another around his lithe waist, holding him as tightly as he could. He couldn’t let himself fall back into the mindset he needed while he was working. He couldn’t… he couldn’t be consumed by the thoughts of all the dead. He had to think about the many he’d saved today, about the fact that all that bothered him were a couple of small, insignificant pulled muscles in his back and that he was holding Sasuke in his arms. That he was able to hold his lover.

“Sasuke,” he whimpered softly. He clawed at Sasuke’s pants, trying to get Sasuke to understand what he needed. He wanted to be completely immersed, completely wrapped up in Sasuke’s body. “Sasuke…” he begged, pulling at his own pants.

“It’s okay,” Sasuke answered softly, having to be the calm one here. He couldn’t let Naruto know how much he just wanted to lose control, how much he just wanted to cling to Naruto and hope that he would be able to soothe his fears, the pain in his heart about what had happened. But Naruto needed a different kind of reassurance. Naruto needed physical reassurance. A reminder that he was home, that he was safe, that he was okay.

Sasuke stood and held his hand out to Naruto to get up. He led them to the bedroom, knowing that nobody would come into the room, not tonight. Nobody would come visit them today. It was a day to be with family members that you knew were safe. When they were in the bedroom, Sasuke let the golden hand go and pulled his pants down. He hadn’t bothered to put underwear on, had just worn what he’d picked up this morning. He approached Naruto carefully, and knelt, pulling at the buttons and the zipper on Naruto’s black pants. He smelled sanitary; he’d showered at the firehouse. Sasuke pulled the pants down, pulled his boxers down and as he stood, took Naruto’s black tank off. There were no more physical reminders of what had happened today than some bruising.

“Sasuke,” Naruto whispered, pulling the naked man against his own naked body. “Sasuke I’m sorry,” he apologized sorry.

Sasuke wouldn’t let him apologize. “Don’t. I understand,” he answered.

Once upon a time, Naruto had come home from a fire where he’d nearly lost Kakashi. When he’d made sure that Kakashi was stabilized in a hospital, unconscious and safe, Naruto had come home and fucked Sasuke. It had hurt his pale lover, but it had helped him reground himself in the present. To forget what he’d been unable to protect Kakashi from.

“Sasuke,” Naruto repeated, pushing the pale man onto the bed. Sasuke knelt, his ass in the air, readily available to Naruto, knowing that it would be quick and rough, nothing romantic, not this time.

Sasuke nodded. Naruto needed the reassurance that it would be okay to be rough, that it would be okay to be hard on his lover. He pressed a kiss to Sasuke’s lower back and moistened his fingers with his saliva. He thrust two into Sasuke’s body, trying to acquaint himself with Sasuke’s body, trying to make sure he knew that he was safe, that Sasuke was safe, that everyone was safe and nothing was going to happen. He needed the reassurance.

Sasuke whined, pushing back against Naruto’s fingers, ignoring the rough friction from Naruto’s fingers. It was going to get rougher, especially when Naruto thrust his erection into his body. He didn’t use lube when he needed this, he just fucked his partner. There was nothing romantic, nothing beautiful and sweet about what was going on, it was just fucking, to make sure that Naruto knew he was safe with Sasuke.

A third finger joined the two, dry, but Sasuke didn’t say anything about it. It was friction, it hurt a little bit, but Sasuke took it. He had to, he needed to. He didn’t care about doing it. He loved Naruto, he would give anything for Naruto and this was something that the blond needed.

“Come on Naruto. Fuck me,” Sasuke cried, knowing that he wouldn’t be going anywhere tomorrow anyway. He pushed his ass back against Naruto, trying to get him to fuck him. Trying to make Naruto come back, come home. Ground him in their home. “Come home to me Naruto,” Sasuke whispered to him.

Naruto spit into his hand, moistening his erection as much as possible before grabbing the pale, slender hips in his powerful hands. “I’m sorry Sasuke,” Naruto whispered, pushing himself into the pale body. Sasuke stiffened around Naruto, his entire body tensing as he adjusted, as he got used to what was going on. “Sasuke,” he whispered, his hips pulling back before thrusting forward.

Sasuke cried out in pleasure as he lifted a hand to his erection, stroking himself rapidly, matching his lover’s movements into his body. It wasn’t going to be long, they wouldn’t last long, they couldn’t. It wasn’t about that. It was about reminding Naruto that he was safe, that they were safe, and that Naruto was at home.

Sasuke cried out, his voice choking as he came, decorating his hand and the sheet beneath him. It hadn’t taken much to get him hard, and it hadn’t taken much to deal with it. Naruto followed soon after, the tightness of Sasuke’s body too much to handle. He came, calling Sasuke’s name.

When he pulled free of Sasuke’s body, he collapsed onto the sheets, tears falling down his face. “I’m so sorry,” he sobbed, curling in on himself. “I’m sorry.”

“I love you Naruto,” Sasuke whispered. “I’m just glad you came home,” he added softly. He turned, rolling onto his back and grabbed Naruto’s waist. “I love you Naruto. That’s why I did it. That’s why I let you.”

Naruto held Sasuke, holding him tight around the waist. They were joined together, they were united. Sasuke was a fireman’s lover, and he had a deep understand of what it took to keep the firefighter safe. Naruto was a protector of people, and sometimes, he just needed to be held in somebody else’s arms and protected. He needed protection, he needed to be held.

“I’m home Sasuke,” Naruto whispered.

“Welcome back,” Sasuke smiled, closing his eyes, ignoring the tears that flowed down Naruto’s scarred, golden cheeks, ignoring his own tears that fell from his eyes.

For just a minute, they were together, they were safe, and there were no uncertainties. Lovers, they were united, like they needed to be. Naruto would be leaving in a couple of hours, but until then, they were safe and sound, comfortable in their bed.


End file.
